gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Gabriel
Italian |affiliations = |vehicles = Blue Mamba |voice = Unknown }} Gabriel is a minor character appearing in Grand Theft Auto Online. Description Gabriel is a stylish Italian international jet-setter who is found in The Diamond Casino & Resort. He wars a blue Hawaiian shirt over a Sessanta Nove t-shirt, black pants, white hi-top sneakers and high-end glasses with gold-trimmed heavy black frames. He has designer stubble and dark brown hair with frosted blonde highlights. He was added in The Diamond Casino Update along with eleven other unique pedestrians each with their own set appearance and several lines of dialogue.Gabriel's Quotes: ;At the bar: *"I love this country. I always feel so thin here." *"I love Americans but I couldn't eat a whole one. They're too big... and I'm not a cannibal. Heh. No? Eh, tough crowd." *"I have so many air miles, they're building me my own lounge. You think I'm joking." *"The Champagne in here is like dog piss." *"We are going to make a big party man." *"Los Santos, Liberty City, Rejkyavik, Santander, Palermo, then bed. This is going to be crazy man." *"A toast to the guy Papa paid to take my exams this week." *"OK, let's pop some corks and have a good time." *"It's always cocktail hour somewhere, AmIrite?" *"It's Sodom and Gomorrah in here. I love it." *"By dawn we'll all be friends, maybe even family." ;At high roller roulette: *"Party at my suite later. I hired a chimp. He can roll the joints. *"Blow some cash, hit some clubs, get on the plane, that's how I roll. *"After this, we all take a selfie, no?" *"Last night I'm at the most expensive restaurant in the world, now I'm in this shithole? Crazy." *"So nice to be away from the riff-raff." *"Ah let's blow some money." *"Spending through the jet lag." *"Come to America and switch off your brain." *"I love Americans, so uncomplicated." *"We'll sleep when we're dead, amirite?" *"How does my hair look? That's rhetorical of course." ;At high roller three card poker: Grand Theft Auto V\update\x64\dlcpacks\mpvinewood\dlc.rpf\x64\audio\sfx\dlc_vinewood\casp.awc CASP_AVAA_01-09 *"Has anybody got lip balm? No?" *"You know, I leased a Grotti, for a month, and I'm only here for 48 hours. Haha. Crazy." *"Win as much as you want off me, really, it's ah, it's fine." *"Come on. Cheer up everybody. I assume we all can afford to lose here?" *"Why don't I order a seafood platter for the table? Urchin, (razor?) Clams you know? No? OK." *"It's a hard life huh?" *"I love how they separate the rich and the poor in here. Almost civilized." *"Why so serious people? Did somebody die? I didn't get the memo." *"I don't know if it's breakfast, lunch or dinner. And who cares, huh?" Gabriel can be found anywhere on the casino floor but is most commonly at the bar, where he complains that the champagne tastes like dog piss. His conversation topics center around partying. Despite claiming to have leased a Grotti for a month, there is a blue Declasse Mamba with a custom plate "G4BRIEL" which can usually be found in parked the casino parking garage. It may spawn with or without a top. He mentions a number of cities in the HD Universe, including Los Santos and Liberty City adding Reykjavik, Santander and Palermo. Gabriel's name is never mentioned as he is always in a monologue but his character model is unique and named in the game files. Grand Theft Auto V\update\x64\dlcpacks\mpvinewood\dlc.rpf\x64\models\cdimages\peds\mpvinewood.rpf\u_m_y_gabriel.ydd Gallery Gabriel-GTAO-Mamba.png|Gabriel's G4BRIEL Mamba in the casino parking garage. Gabriel-GTAO-Location-Bar.png|At the bar. Gabriel-GTAO-Location-HighRollerRoulette.png|Playing roulette at the high roller tables. Gabriel-GTAO-Location-HighRollerPoker.png|Playing three card poker at the high roller tables. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Characters in GTA Online